Carmen Sandiego - In The Heart of Crime - COMPLETE REWRITE IN PROGRESS
by rommie-rules
Summary: COMPLETE REWRITE IN RPOGRESS! Carmen meets a sexy fellow thief. They fall in love, but all is not well. Not when VILE is involved.
1. Epilogue

THIS STORY NO LONGER FITS WITH THE SHOW. SO I'M REWRITING IT, TO FIT IN WITH S1 & 2! STAY TUNED!


	2. Chapter One: An Unexpected Friend & Ally

**Chapter One:**

**An Unexpected Friend & Ally**

**2/13/19**

"Carmen Sandiego, get back into that bed. Right this minute!" Ivy snapped at me, as she walked into my room.

"Ivy!" I admit it, I whined. I'd been bed ridden for the past month. Ever since my fight with Coach Grunt. Apparently, the human body doesn't like being crushed. Who knew?

"Ivy, I'm restless. I can stand for a few minutes. It won't kill me." I sigh and try not to wince, when my ribs twinge.

"Oh yeah?" Ivy stomps over and pokes me in the ribs, low blow.

"Ow! Really, seriously?" I bat her hand away and snort. "That hurt more then standing dork!"

"Sorry, just when we found you at the rendezvous. You looked like you were dying, sounded like it to. Scared me to death!" Ivy hands me a coffee.

"I'm sorry Ivy, really, I am. But, you can't keep me in bed for the rest of my life. I stuck the coffee on the dresser. I didn't know why she kept giving it to me. I hated coffee, she knew this.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just don't want to lose you is all." Ivy sighed and sat on the bed.

"I love you too Ivy." I smiled and nudged her.

"Look, Zack and I were barely making ends meat before you. We tried jobs and pays, and we got evicted and had to stay in a homeless shelter. It was terrible, Zack got really sick. I thought he was going to die. So, I stole medicine to make him better. And food to keep his strength up. Clothes and blankets to keep him warm. It just became a thing, and I got so good at it. But, even then I was only stealing what we needed to survive. We decided to rob that donut shop of it's money. Then go somewhere warm and live. That's when we met you. Just, if something happens to you. Then we might have to go back to that?" Ivy sighs and sniffs.

"No." I said, as a matter of fact.

"No? No, what?" Ivy frowns, confused.

"No, you won't be poor and alone. Player has made you each an account. With a lot of money in it for you each. Every job he puts more and more in. If anything happens to me. Or you don't want to do this anymore. It's all yours. Kind of like a trust fund?" I smile, at the look of dumbfound on her face.

"What? You don't I was paying you for all this?" It was my turn to frown now.

"Well, we got money from the jobs, and stuff. So no, I guess not." Ivy shrugs and beams. "I still don't want you to die though." 

"Of course not. No one's dying, I promise. I'm way to young to die. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet." I chuckle and do a few stretches. Being in bed for that long, has made me stiff as a board.

"I'm going to need some serious training, before I can go out there again. I'm stiff and rusty." I continue to stretch. Ignoring the tweaks and burns.

"I'd say." She throws an apple at my back. I spin and catch it, before taking a bite.

"Not that rusty!" I smile, as Zack walks in.

"Hey, that's my apple. I'm hungry and we don't have any groceries." Zack whines.

"How about I go and get us some?" I smile and grabs my hoodie and shoes.

"No! You are not going outside. ACME has been hunting you ever since Chase was captured. Thankfully he's fine." Ivy sighs and tries to take my hoodie and shoes from me.

"Yes, thankfully. I'll be fine. Relax Ivy." I take back my things and walk out.

"Yes please, thank you." I smile and place the items in my bag.

"One apple please." Comes a voice from behind me.

I freeze, I know that voice. It's Inspector Chase Devineaux. I try to act normal and put my things away. But, my fingers slip on my apple and it hits the floor. I bend down to pick it up, when someone's hand covers mine. I look up into Inspector Devineauxs eyes, he just smiles and hands me the apple.

We sit like that for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few seconds. When he finally winks at me and stands up.

I get up and frown at him, he nods towards the door. I take a glance and see three ACME agents. Before I can move, Devineauxs hand grabs mine and he shakes his head slightly.

He nods to the agents to move on. "No one here. Try the next store." He squeezes my hand while they walk out. He sighs and looks at me.

"Long time no see my dear. Did you miss me?" He grins and winks at me.

"Um…" I stutter and jump when Julia appears by his side.

"Good, you found her. We need to leave now. I have the back door clear and a car waiting." Julia nods to me and walks to the back.

"Let's go." He tugs on my hand, but I break free and step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, are you crazy!" I say, a little to loudly.

"Shh! You will bring the agents back. You can trust us. We're trying to help you." He holds out his hand once again.

I look at his hand, then his face. Something in his eyes, made me trust him. I grab my bags and take his hand. He smiles and pulls me towards the back and out the door.

"We must hurry. Don't worry, all your things and your friends are already at the safe house." Julia smiles and climbs into the car.

"Why?" Is all I can get out, before Devineaux shoves me into the car.

"Later." He says as he shuts the door.


	3. Chapter Two: A Not So Safe, Safe House

**Chapter Two:**

**A Not So Safe, Safe house**

"Carmen!" Ivy literally pounces on me, the moment I step into the house.

"Ivy, Ivy, get off." I push her off and get up. I turn to Julia and Chase, "Spill. Why?"

"I assume you remember that night in the basement, with VILE?" Chase says and sits down on the couch, gestures for me to join him. I sit on the chair across from him, he sighs,

"Obviously. My insides are still sore." I rubs my ribs.

"Yes, of course. I heard everything. Everything that happened, and that you did with VILE's Coach." He shrugs and rubs his head.

"You were unconscious. I doubt you heard a thing." I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

He sighs and looks at me. "Didn't you learn anything in school, always protect the face. And never enter a room, without an escape plan."

I blink and look at him. Those were the exact words Coach said to me.

"She also calls herself your Mama Bear, and you're her Lambkins." He smiles at me.

"Ok, ok, I get it." I sigh and sit up.

"I realized when I woke up. That I'd been wrong about you. That Julia here was correct in her assessment of you. Also, that VILE is indeed, real. Which means, everything you've done has been to stop them." He sighs and takes the drink Julia hands him. She offers me one, I just give her a look.

"How does that explain why you saved me... us?" I wave away Julia's demand I take the drink.

"I tried to tell the Chief, that you were not who she thinks. That you saved me, not captured me. But, she really hates VILE, and will not listen." He sighs and gets up.

"So, Chief wants me captured or dead, and you don't want that now?" I ask confused and watch him walk into the kitchen with my groceries.

"Precisely. We should leave tomorrow. I assume you're healthy enough to continue your life?" He looks at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, fine enough to do it. So, time to move on and continue making hell for VILE?" I smile and get up.

"Exactly! And hopefully, ACME to. We'll help you as best we can from inside of ACME." He puts away the food.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I ask, and look at them both.

"So, is walking into a room that has two VILE Masters. Knowing it's a trap, almost dying and still trying to save someone who has done nothing, but harass and chase you." He glances at me and smiles.

I blink, before smiling. When I realize he's talking about me. I didn't really think about it. I just knew that I had to save him. It was my fault he was there, and I also knew that ACME would never forgive me if he died.

"Thank you." I managed to get out, after a few moments.

"No! Thank you, for saving me. And I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process. How did you survive and escape? I thought you were dead for a few weeks. Was terrible. Thinking that you sacrificed yourself for me." He shivers and sits back down with a banana.

"Someone... saved me. Someone unexpected. And I saved you, because it was the right thing to do. They got the key card from me. Which lead them to you. I was responsible. Even if I wasn't responsible, I'd still have done it. I'd hate to have some new Inspector chasing me." I smile mischievously, "He might actually be good, and catch me."

Julia snorts and turns it into a cough. Chase gives her look, before turning to me.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" He just smiles and throws me the banana.

I can't help but giggle, and catch the banana. "Thanks."

.

.

I toss and turn in bed, having been in bed for a month. Sleep wasn't coming to me easily. I get up, put on my robe and slippers, then shuffle out into the kitchen. Chase was sitting at the kitchen island, eating ice cream.

"Can't sleep either Ms. Sandiego. Or should I call you Carmen, Black Sheep, Lambkins?" He chuckles and turns to me.

"Call me Lambkins again, and I'll snap your neck." I smile at the look on his face. Trying to figure out if I'm serious or not.

"Carmen is fine, just Carmen." I smile and walk to the fridge.

"Carmen, it is. I'm Chase then." He smiles and hands me a spoon.

"I don't like peanut butter." I grin and pull out mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Yum, have you had the girl scouts thin mint ice cream?" He puts his spoon in the sink, and throws away the carton.

"Yes, that is delicious. I swear I needed a bigger coat, from that stuff." I shrug and hand him a spoon.

"Well, I'm sure you still looked as amazing as ever, in your coat and hat." He smiles and winks at me.

I blink and look at him. Wasn't sure it that was a compliment or a flirt.

"Um.. thanks?" I shrug and sit down next to him.

"You're welcome." He smiles and nudges my side.

I nudge him back and eat some ice cream.

"That must have been hard." He says reluctantly.

"What?" I glance at him.

"Being attacked and almost killed, by someone you considered your mother." He looks at me, he has a look in his eyes. Not pity, but sadness.

"I... haven't really thought about it. But, she was not who I thought she was. So, it's all good. I guess." I sigh and put down my spoon, once I realize my hand is making it shake.

"Hey, it's okay." Chase puts his hand over mine and squeezes it. "It's okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry about it. Just another trauma at the hands of VILE. I could fill a book or two." I squeeze his hand back and smile.

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through any of that. And happy, that you turned out so well. Nothing like them." He winks and pulls on her hand.

"I'm thankful also, that I'm nothing like those maniacs." I giggle and pull back on him.

"Did I mention my apologies for how I treated you?" He says around a mouthful of ice cream.

I giggle at the look on his face. His brow is creased, his eyes crinkled, and his cheeks bulging. And ice cream leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

"Will you please swallow. I can't take you seriously looking like that." I hand him a napkin.

"Why, what do I look like?" He smiles and shows his teeth. Ice cream pouring out of his mouth.

"Gross, ew. What are you five?" I laugh and hand him a handful of napkins.

He grins and wipes himself and the counter up. "Sorry."

"Think I've lost my appetite." I laugh and throw my spoon in the sink.

"Have a place to go to tomorrow?" He asks as he puts the ice cream away.

"Always, my friend booked us a hotel in the next town over. They won't expect us to stay so close. We should have a few days." I put my hair down and shake it out. "I'm going to try and sleep again.""Okay, good night. Carmen." He smiles and walks off towards his room.

"Night..." I shake my head and walk back to my room.

I smack the clock trying to turn off my alarm. Before I realized it's my phone, not the alarm.

"Hello?" I sit up and rubs my eyes.

"You need to get out, now!" Players voice yells from the other end.

"Ow, stop screaming into my ear." I sit up and stretch. The clock says 4:40am.

"You need to get out of there now. VILE is on their way. I just intercepted a signal to Tigeress. Now!" Player yells.

I sit up higher, before jumping out of bed. I put my hat and coat on and grab my bag. I run into the living room and scream as loud as I can. Take everyone less then 5 seconds to rush out.

"Carmen, what's wrong?" Ivy asks, look of terror on her face.

"VILE's on their way here, now! MOVE!" I shove Zack and Ivy back into their room.

"No way they could be on their way here. No one knows of this place, no one." Julia beams proudly, I just roll my eyes.

"Is this a Interpol safe house or ACME?" I fold my arms and stare at her, she hesitates.

"Interpol, why?" She asks confused as Chase shoves he things into her arms.

"You just answered that question for me. Let's go, unless you want to die." I look at the door and curse under my breath. I hit the lights and tells the others to go out the back.

"They're here." I whisper, I could see Julia's face go white even in the dark.

"There's a secret exit in Carmen's room. This way." Chase leads the way to my room.

"I'm staying, to distract them so you can all escape." I turn to the front door, and jump when Chase grabs my hand.

"You will do NO such thing. You are coming with us. I will knock you out." Chase has such a look of determination. I don't have the heart to argue with him.

"Fine." I squeeze his hand. "Lead the way." I sigh and take Ivys hand and pull her towards the exit.

"As soon as we are out. Put the place into lock down Player. Should buy us some time." I follow Chase and Julia out into the secret passage.

"You got it!" Players voice came from my ear.

"We had to leave behind all the food." Zack whined.

"Shh!' I snap at him, he sighs and follows us silently.

"The exits just up ahead." Chase says from in front of me. He reaches back, takes my hand and squeezes it.

"What if VILE's waiting for us? Or worse ACME?" Zack whispers and grabs Ivy.

"Get a grip Zack!" Ivy shoves him off.

"If so, we will fight them off... together." Chase looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, together." I smile back, as we burst out into the alleyway. The empty alleyway.

"Okay, we are good." Chase sighs and looks around.

"I think we should split up, go our separate ways. It'll be safer, then 2 ACME agents walking around with 3 criminals." I shrug and look around for VILE operatives.

"Carmen's right. See you at your next heist Carmen." He winks and walks off with Julia.

"Yeah, you too." I look at Ivy, who just shrugs and walks towards the other end of the alleyway.


	4. Chapter Three: A Sexy Fellow Thief

**Chapter Three:**

**A Sexy Fellow Thief**

**3/13/2019**

When Chase said that ACME was mad at me, he wasn't kidding. I've had to dodge them more times this last month, then anyone else. Including VILE. I wish they would get the point, that I'm trying to stop VILE also.

Sometimes I wonder about them. They say, they're better then VILE. But, from my point of view. They're exactly alike. Both are a secret, both work outside of the law. Both do whatever the hell they want. And they force people to work for them, like VILE does. I don't see much distinction between them, so far.

Inspector Chase Devineaux, now that's a man I trust. Ivy tells me I'm stupid to trust him. Maybe she's right. Maybe, I'm just projecting. I guess time will tell.

I pick the lock to the safe door. It wasn't a very secure safe. So, I doubted there was anything worth stealing was inside of it. Hopefully, it wasn't another trap. ACME was really, starting to get on my nerves.

"Almost done Red? I'm worried about another trap." Player's voice says out loud, what I was just thinking.

"Me too, me too. We have to do something about ACME. Maybe, if I can talk to this Chief lady…" I sigh and finish the lock. When a loud gong goes off. And a bunch of tumblers sound to be opening.

"Are you sure this safe is tiny? Sounds like it's huge." I step back as the door swings open. To reveal an elevator. "An elevator?"

"Don't get on it. Trap remember? And if that's your only exit." Player sighs, knowing I'm not listening.

"VILE always has more then one exit. They'd never build a safe with an elevator as it's only exit. That's just dumb." I step onto the elevator as the door closes.

"I'm calling Chase." He grumbles and puts me on mute.

"You do that." I roll my eyes as the elevator goes down. "This explains the lame lock on the door. Must be extra security down here." I say more to myself then anyone else.

"Okay, Chase said he'll keep an eye out for ACME. But, he says they have nothing planned for the night. And he's the head of your task force." Player chuckles.

"I have my own task force. How charming. I swear, I'm going to start calling them VILE's twin!" I snort and step off the elevator. As I suspected, another vault door. Probably protecting the real treasure.

"Well, they can't be VILE's evil twin. As VILE's the evil one? What are they? The not so evil, evil twin?" Player snorts. I have to cover my mouth, after a very loud bark of laughter explodes from me.

"Good thing, there's no guards." Player says and chuckles.

"If I get caught, it's all your fault." I grumble and walk to the vault door. But, something stops me in my tracks.

"It's… open." I say, as I inch closer to the door.

"What's open?" Player asks confused.

"The vault door. It's open, ajar. I slip between the door and the wall. And look around inside. All the lights were on, but there was no one in sight.

"You need to get out of there, now! What if it's VILE?" Player yells, making me jump and rub my ear.

"VILE wouldn't leave the vault door, they'd lock it behind them." I look around and frown. "That leaves only one conclusion." 

"What's that?" Player asks, thankfully much quieter.

"Another thief. A good one at that." I step up onto a chair that was probably worth millions and look around.

"Hello? Who's in here? I'm not VILE, Police, or ACME. Just another thief like you." I fold my arms and wait.

"What are you doing?!" Player, again yells in my ear.

"Stop yelling in my ear, or I'll mute you!" I snap, as a chair falls over nearby.

"I'd rather yell that I'm no threat. Then get killed by them or something." I hop down off the chair and walk towards what I came for. A painting, a real Vincent Van Gogh.

"My, that's quiet the outfit. Wait, you're her aren't you." A male voice says from behind her.

"Who?" I turn around to face the voice. And presented with quite the male specimen. He's tall, built, and quite handsome.

"Carmen Sandiego, as I live and breathe!" The sexy thief exclaims and whistles.

"The one and only." I do a sort of bow/curtsey for him.

"Can't believe I'm meeting you, in person none the less!" He beams and smiles at me.

"How'd you get in here?" I look at him, he just shrugs.

"The door looked big and menacing. But, it wasn't. Took me 10 minutes to crack it." He smiles and cracking his knuckles.

"10 huh? I'd have it done in 5!" I smiles and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, not everyone is the amazing Carmen Sandiego." He beams and leans against a amore.

"No, they can't." I smile and jumps when Player whistles in my ear.

"What?" I snap and just smile at the guy.

"The painting?" Player grumbles about flirting.

"Take whatever you'd like. But, I'd leave when I do. Not save to linger." I smile and turn back to Van Gogh.

"Are you worried about me?" He whispers from behind me. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine.

"Well, I'd hate for my number one fan to get captured and killed. Makes me look bad." I reach out for the painting. When he grabs me and pulls me back suddenly. I land on top of him, him grinning.

"Do we need a chat about personal space?" I smile and go to sit up. But, he holds me there. Just as a giant knife falls from the ceiling and sticks into the ground where I was standing.

"Woah…" I look at it, then at him. "Thanks, for you saved my life."

"Well, I can't have the great Carmen Sandiego die on my watch. That'd be bad for me." He smiles and helps me up.

"I'm Aaron, it's an honor to meet you. Ms. Sandiego." He smiles and kisses my hand.

I smile and can't help, but blush. "You too, Aaron."

"Stop flirting and get the painting!" Player snaps, I grunt and put him on mute.

"Thanks for your help." I smiles and stick the painting into my bag.

A noise just outside the door, makes us both jump.

"Uh oh!" I unmute Player, who in the middle of a rant. "Shh! Someone's here!" I whisper. He stops talking at once.

"We've stayed to long, we must split. I'm assuming you have an exit plan?" I look at him, he just points to the vault door. I groan, Player was right.

"This way." I whisper and bend low, walking along a row of shelves.

"Hey, the vault door's open!" A voice say from beyond the door.

"So much for them not knowing we're here." I sigh and look around for an exit.

"I've looked, there's nothing." Aaron says from behind me.

"What were you expecting? A sign that reads EXIT?" I snap. From his silence, I gathered he did.

"Player anything?" I pull out my compact and scan the room.

"Now's no time for your make-up." Aaron hisses from behind me. I ignore him and continue my scan.

"There. The wall is hollow in that spot. That's the hidden exit." Player says, as I hear him typing.

"Thanks.." I nod to the wall, Player pointed out, to Aaron. He nods and starts his way there. Not before knocking over a shelf, and causing a huge chain reaction of collapses.

I stand here and stare at him, he looks at me. With an "Opps!" look on his face.

"Player, feel free to leave him behind. For VILE." Player sighs into my ear.

"Loved too. Except he saved my life. And I don't need others thieves as my enemy too." I sigh and run to the wall.

"You keep them busy, and I'll get us out of here." I throw him a staff from the mess he made.

"You got it Robin Hood!" He grins and runs off to fight the guards. Who came running towards us after that debacle.

"I know you like the guy, but is he worth your life?" Player, all but whines in my ear.

"Player. You're the white hat hacker. Would you leave a man behind? Even if it was his fault?" I say, as I study the wall. It had a row of built in shelves. With random junk on it. Nothing fancy or expensive. Which means, it's definitely the secret exit. You wouldn't want anything priceless on this wall. In case it got broken by the door being opened or closed.

"No, I wouldn't. Especially, if he had just saved my life." Player sighs.

"Exactly. Even if he hadn't. Zack & Ivy, mess up all the time. We never abandon them." I had a class on secret doors, in the academy. But, it wasn't a class I was very good at.

"Any help Player? I was never good at secret doors in school." I pause, when I realize how absurd that sounds.

"Okay, scanning the wall. There's a seam to the left of your hand. Don't know how to activate it though. Try pulling things of shelves." Player sounds about stressed, as I feel.

"Got it!" I start ripping things off the shelves, trying to find the secret switch. "Come on already!"

"Anytime now, Carmen!" Aaron yells from across the room.

I glance at him, he's got one guard down. But, the other is bigger then him.

"Maybe, we should try the elevator?" I offer to Player.

"Negative! More guards incoming." Player sighs and grumbles, about this being a bad idea and I never listen to him.

"Oh, shut up!" I snap. I can hear Aaron snort across the room. I close for a moment and practice the calming technique Coach Brunt taught us. We'll never get out of here, at this rate. I take a deep breathe and reach for a random object and pull on it.

Gears start to churn, move and the wall slowly slides back, to reveal an stairwell going down.

"Aaron, I got it!" I turn towards the middle of the room, where he is. But, it's empty. "Aaron?"

"He'd better not have bailed on you!" Player snaps, still miffed I yelled at him.

I take a step away from the exit and look into the room, nothing and no one.

"I'll be taking that painting now, sweetheart?" A voice from behind me, gruffs.

I gulp and turn to face him. My face comes to his stomach. He's a few good feet taller then me. His shirt, barely fits and looks like it's about to rip, any second.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I smile and duck around him, and run towards the exit.

He grunts from behind me, grabs the back of my coat and throws me like a rag doll, into a row of shelves.

"Umph!" I hit the floor and wheezed. Pretty sure, he's stronger then Coach Grunt. I get up and settle my shaking bones. Not happening again.

"Bring it, big guy!" I smile and throw the painting between his legs. It slides into the exit and stops at the top of the stairs. While he is distracted, I slip around the side of him and run for the exit.

Before I can reach the safety of the stairs, his giant fist slams me into a nearby wall, and everything goes black.

As I slowly wake up, I feel the gentle back and forth sway of being carried. I open my eyes to see, that I'm in the arms of Aaron. He's carrying me down the flight of stairs. My bag with the painting, over his shoulder.

"Aaron?" I manage to wheeze out, it felt like my chest was on fire.

"Shh! Don't talk, you look badly hurt. Your friend Player told me to take you to a Inspector Chase. He's outside waiting for us." Aaron says, with a concerned face.

I felt my head, it felt sticky and warm, definitely blood. I want to argue with him, but my head was spinning and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Okay." Is all I say, as Aaron opens a door into the outside.

Sure enough, there was Chase and Julia standing by their car. Looking equally worried.

"Carmen!" Chase rushes over and looks at Aaron strangely.

"And you are?" He asks suspiciously.

"A friend. I assume you can take her from here?" Aaron smiles at me, as Chase take me out of his arms.

I feel like a hot potato. "I can stand and walk, you know." They all look at me. And even I know it's a lie.

"Bye Aaron, thanks." I smile at him, as he hands my bag to Julia.

"Anytime Robin Hood. Inspector." Aaron nods and runs off into the darkness.

"Let's get you to Ivy. She's not going to be happy." Chase smiles at me, as he places me in the car and sits beside me.

"She never is when I get hurt…" I lay my head on his shoulder, and smile when he wraps his arm around me.

I must have fallen asleep or passed out again. Because, when I wake up. I'm once again in Chases arms. Where as Aaron seemed to be a bit straining to hold me. Chase holds me like I wear nothing at all. I never realized how handsome he really is, until I this moment and this angle. Unfortunately, I'm interrupted from staring at him, by a sudden desire to expel my insides.

"I'm gonna puke…" I say, as I throw myself from his arms. I land hard on my hands and knees, just as my insides, ends up on the ground.

"I'll get Ivy and some towels." Julia says from nearby, she sounds a little disgusted.

"Okay." Chase bends down next to me, and grabs my hair from around my face and holds it back for me. It was an odd, but sweet gesture.

"Are you okay?" He asks, he sounds even more worried then before.

"Just didn't want to barf all over myself and you." I try to smile at him, but just end up puking on the ground again.

"Player said the guy was huge? Like, Hulk huge?" Chase asks. Not sure if it is awe or fear in his voice. Could be both.

"He was definitely stronger then Coach Brunt. And she can bend metal without even trying." I shiver and sit on my butt.

Chase hands me his handkerchief and pushes my hair out of my face. He grazes my cheek in the process. I shiver involuntarily. I'm not sure if it's from the concussion, puke or his hand. A small part of me, wishes it was his hand.

"Aaron said, that when he found you. You looked… dead." Chase gulps and moves some of my hair behind my ear. He has an unrecognizable look on his face.

"I felt dead." I shiver and he helps me up. Then picks me back up into his arms. I sigh and look at my knees. The pants were ripped and my knees were bleeding. I really do look dead.

"Carmen!" Ivy screams as she runs up to us. "You look…"

"Dead? I know, it's been established." I smile at Chase, who chuckles and winks at me. I can't help, but find myself blushing.


	5. Chapter Four: Concussions Suck!

**WARNING NON-GRAPHIC SEX SCENE AHEAD!**

**Chapter Four**

**Concussions Suck!**

"You have a severe concussion Carmen. You're going to need at least a month to heal. One more blow to the head, could kill you." Chase says, as he pushes me back into bed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Shall I pee in a bucket then? Want to hold my blanket up for me?" I smile at him, it's his turn to blush.

"Fine, go the bathroom. But, back to bed right after. Need help?" He asks, as I get up.

"I'm fine, really. Don't fuss." I smile at him, and walk to the bathroom.

"You almost died. I think I'll fuss a little. Player is basically demanding it. He hates not being here for you." Chase says, as he fluffs my pillows.

"I know he does. But, doesn't mean I love him any less." I close the bathroom door halfway, so I can still hear him. I lower myself slowly to the toilet.

"Have you ever met in person?" Chase asks from outside the door.

"Player?" I ask and look up.

"Yes." Chase pulls the door shut a little more.

"Yes, once. When I first left VILE. I went to his place to meet him. He helped me out. His parents let me stay for a month. Just happy he had a friend." I smile at the memory and pulls my pants up. I stand up from the toilet a little too quickly, and the room spins.

"Whoa!" I grab the sink, when I feel arms wrap around me. I look up to see Chase frowning at me.

"Told you, you needed help." He lifts me into his arms, like I weigh nothing. He carries me back to my bed and lays me down.

"Why are you being so attentive? I'm sure you have better things to do, then fuss over me." I look at him, when he pauses and looks at me.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, then here with you." He gives me a very serious look. Before putting my hair behind my ear. "Got it?"

"Got it." I can feel my face flush red. He just smiles and covers me up.

He hasn't left my side, the whole time I've been here. Julia went back to ACME and took the painting. Told Chief, I'd been hurt liberating it. And that I'd be out of commission for a while. I'm not quite sure why he he's stayed around. Does he feel guilty, in debt, I don't know. Player said, that he thinks Chase now considers me a ally, almost a friend now. That he was completely wrong about me, that he only wants to help me. From now on. Ivy thinks, that Chase has a crush on me. That he's developed feelings for me. I told her, she's crazy. But, the more time I spend with him. The more I think she's right.

"Carmen?" Chase waves a hand in front of my face, I blink and look at him.

"Sorry… what?" I smiles and giggle a little. I'd completely zoned out on him.

"I said, what are you thinking about." He smiles and sits on the edge of my bed.

"You. Trying to figure out why you'd want to spend so much time here with me. Thought you hated me?" I look away, he touches my chin and makes me look at him.

"I never hated you. Just thought catching you, would proof to my bosses. That I wasn't the bumbling buffoon they thought I was." It's his turn to sigh.

"I don't think you're a bumbling buffoon. You're the only cop, to have ever caught up to me. Face to face. I respect you, even if they don't." I smiles at him and squeeze his hand. He smiles back.

"Well, that's more important to me. Then anything they could ever think. And I'm here, because like I said. I'd rather be nowhere else, then here with you. Carmen." He smiles and touches my cheek. I feel myself blushing again. It's all I do around him.

"Thanks, I like having you here." I smile back and can't help realize how close to me he is. Mere inches, I can feel his breathe on my face. I never realized how handsome he really is.

He smiles at me, and I swear he looks at my lips for a fraction of a second. I gulp and glance at his, hoping it's not obvious. Also, hope that his leaning in towards me is not my imagination either.

"Carmen! I'm back with food!" Ivy yells from the other room. We both jump like someone shocked us. He jumps up and backs away from me.

"Okay… thanks." I look at him. Did I just imagine that?

Chase gives a look, before he walks out of the room. I frown and sigh, leans back in bed and snort. Definitely, did not imagine that.

"Hey, how ya feeling? Where's your boyfriend?" Ivy smiles.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snap, then sigh. "Sorry, Ivy, I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. Does this have something to do, with the reason he just ran out of here?" Ivy looks at the door.

"Yeah, I think we almost… kissed." I shrug and slink deeper into my pillows.

"Did you get real close? Did he look at your lips? Then stare into your eyes? Jump away as if burned when startled?" Ivy smiles and hands me my food.

"Yes!" I sigh and set my food aside, my appetite suddenly gone.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Ivy takes my food, and walks back out.

"Yeah…" I sigh and snuggle in bed. I just want to cry, I'm not even sure why.

I'm doing the dishes, too much bed rest has made me restless. Also, the fact that I haven't seen Chase in almost a week. Guess, Ivy was wrong about him coming back. I didn't want to admit, how depressed I was, about that to her. Or anyone in fact. Probably for the best, I really shouldn't fall in love, with the man who's life goal. Is to throw me and my friends in jail. But, what if he's in love with me?

"You shouldn't be up Carmen." The voice behind says, a hint of annoyance and a hint of concern.

"Why do you care? You ran away a week ago. I could be dead, for all you know. Left me alone, with Zack and Ivy. Not that, I care or anything." I snort and drain the sink of water. I grab a towel and dry my hands.

"I… had a mission to go on for ACME." He stutters.

"Ha! You're a horrible liar." I turn around and glare at him. "Why'd you come back at all? I don't need or want you here. Why don't you just go away." I fold my arms and glare at him. Part of me is screaming to take that back. To not listen to me.

"No. I'm not leaving, and you don't really want me to leave anyways." He smiles at me. I can feel my body relax. Happy that he's not leaving.

"How would you know?" I walk towards my room. I moved to fast, and once again the room is spinning. Before, I can grab the counter to steady myself. Chase scoops me up into his arms and sets me on the couch.

"What was that about, you not needing me?" He smiles at me, as he helps me lies down on the couch.

"Oh hush." I push his face away, mostly to hide my blush. Damn it, I didn't want to blush or like him. Why does the heart never listen?

"You're right, I did lie. I'm sorry. I might have gotten some feelings, that I didn't understand at the time." He places some hair behind my ear.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I frown and sit up on the couch, tucking my feet under me.

"Like, I don't know. Certain fuzzy and warm feelings… towards you." He sits on the couch beside me. He pushes my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same." I snort, and inwardly kick myself for being so mean. He however, just laughs.

"The harder you try to push me away, the more I like you." He smiles at me, and I can feel my whole face flush.

"You're allowed to be angry with me, I deserve it. I'm sorry." He smiles and brushes his hand across my cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

"That's a cheesy line…" I breathe, my heart beating a million miles per hour.

"Thank you." He breathes back. He slowly moves in towards me, and I can't help myself. I move towards him slowly. Not exactly sure if this is happening or not.

"Carmen?" He breathes, inches from me. Staring at my lips.

"Yes?" I barely get out. He looks up to my eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Don't kill me…" He says, in all seriousness. I can't help, but giggle.

"Promise…" I smile at him, he chuckles.

He closes the gap between us, and kisses me. Now, I've kissed a few guys in my time. Not many, but a few. This kiss, however. Blows them all away. He's soft, gentle, all while being passionate and needing. He places his hand behind my head, and one on my waist. He pulls me closer to him. I move closer and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pulls back randomly, panting. He looks up at me and smiles.

"That was… amazing. Do you want to do that again?" He smiles at me, I laugh.

I lean forward and kisses him this time. He chuckles and kisses me back. He turns on the couch, to fully face me. I wrap my arms around him, he wraps his arms around my waist. I can't help, but giggle when he yanks me closer.

"This is crazy, don't you think this is crazy?" He chuckles and kisses my neck, a few gasps escape my lips.

"Sure, but I live in crazy town." I smile, before kissing him.

"So, do I." He smiles and lays me down on the couch. "You're so beautiful." He caresses my cheek, moving the hair from my face.

"Maybe… we should go to the… bedroom?" I have a hard time getting that out. My face, I know is bright red. But, I know what I want, I just hope it's what he wants.

"Are… you sure?" He asks surprised, he sits up and helps me to my feet.

"Positive, if you are?" I smile and walk towards my room.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He smiles and shuts the door behind him.

I don't know if it's me, but it felt awkward. A lot of people, have wondered what my sex life was like. Well, it's none existent. I've kissed and dated, but never had sex. Never got to that point.

He's just standing at the door staring at me, probably thinking what I'm thinking. Or wondering what I'm thinking.

"I've dated before, and kissed other guys. But, I've never… never…" I feel so stupid, that I'm too embarrassed to say I'm a virgin.

"Never had sex before?" He smiles and walks over. He takes off his jacket and shoes. "It's okay, I haven't had many girlfriends or had much sex. I'm not really a ladies man." He shrugs and takes my hands.

"We don't have too. I don't care either way. I'm just happy too be here with you." He smiles and kisses me.

"Thanks." I smile at him. I take a deep breath, before I lift my t-shirt over my head and drop it to the floor.

"This works too." He grins and takes off his shirt.

"Oh, it does, does it?" I laugh, as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

"Yes, it does." He grins, as he lays me down on the bed. He unties my sweat pants ties and slowly slides them off.

"You are so beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me." He smiles and kisses me. As I slide his pants off him.

"I have a pretty good idea." I smile at him, he grins and climbs on top of me. He kisses me, and that's the last thing I remember. I feelings, the emotions, the way my body feels. I just can't handle it. The way his body feels on top of me, inside of me. His hands roaming my body, his kisses on my neck and lips. He definitely knows how to love a woman, properly.

Everywhere he touches, tingles. He knows exactly where to touch me, where to kiss me. How to hard to thrust into me, to make me gasp and even elicit a moan.

"Oh Chase, I can't… I just." I can feel something building up inside of me. With every touch, kiss, thrust, it builds. Until I can feel my body start to tense. I gasp as it over fills, and my whole body explodes into uncontrollable spasms. I gasp and let out an almost scream, from the depth of my throat.

"Oh Carmen.." He moans and gasps, as he orgasms inside of me.

"Da… mn…" I pant, as I collapses to the bed, him collapsing next to me. " Just… damn…"

"Completely agree with you there." He chuckles and kisses me. As he pulls the blankets over us.

"So, wanted that for a while. Just didn't realize it." I smile and kiss him.

"Yeah, I did too. How could I not. Do you know how sexy you look in that red coat and hat of yours?" He laughs and pulls me into his arms.

"Pretty sure, I do." I giggle and lay my head on his chest. I yawn and fall asleep in his arms. Happier then I have been in a long time.


	6. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!

THIS STORY NO LONGER FITS WITH THE SHOW. SO I'M REWRITING IT, TO FIT IN WITH S1 & 2! STAY TUNED!


End file.
